The Avox Girl
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Lavinia aparece en los tres libros de la saga, y todos nosotros vimos cual fue su trágico final. Pero, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste sus motivos para dejar el Capitolio? Bueno, esta es una versión de lo que pudo haber pasado.


**Disclaimer: **_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **_**Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

Miro fijamente un punto en la pared de la celda, y pienso lo mucho que deseo que sean del tipo de celda que se imaginan en las viejas historias; lugares oscuros, sucios y, sin ninguna otra palabra mejor para describirlos, deprimentes. Pero no, esta celda, al igual que el resto del Capitolio, está completamente aseada y reluciente, de un color blanco enceguecedor, frio y artificial.

Y el hecho de que estuviera aquí por segunda vez, tengo que admitir que realmente no ayuda en absoluto.

La primera vez que estuve en una celda como esta, fue cuando fui capturada por el aerodeslizador después de haber escapado del Capitolio, cuando me convirtieron en una Avox, pero más importante, estuve en un lugar así luego de perder a todas las personas que eran importantes para mí.

_Desde que era una niña supe que mi familia no era igual a las demás que había en el Capitolio. A pesar de que en apariencias pasaban desapercibidos –lo mas desapercibido que se puede conseguir en el Capitolio–, había pequeños detalles que hacían a mi familia diferente a las demás. _

_Recuerdo que, cuando tenía siete años, mientras paseaba con mi madre nos habíamos encontrado con un par de niños que estaban jugando con unas espadas que –aunque eran de juguete– parecían bastante reales. Como cualquier niña de mi edad, aquellos objetos brillantes me llamaron la atención, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme para observar mejor, mi madre me agarro firmemente de la mano y me dirigió en dirección opuesta a la que estabas yendo, en el mismo instante en el que uno de los niños simulaba atravesar al otro con su espada._

_Luego, a medida que fui creciendo y miraba los Juegos con mi familia, notaba una nueva diferencia. Varias veces había escuchado y visto a las personas disfrutar este acontecimiento, como lo celebraban cada año, como celebraban cada muerte de un niño o niña. En mi hogar no ocurría. A pesar de que siempre veíamos los juegos, mis padres nunca hacían comentario alguno durante estos, se mantenían completamente impasibles. Cuando me hice mayor descubrí el porqué de esta actitud: mis padres estaban en contra de los Juegos, es más, los aborrecían. Y yo compartía su opinión; nunca me habían gustado los Juegos, ni siquiera de pequeña, cuando no comprendía bien lo que sucedía._

_Comprendí mejor a mis padres. Comprendí porque eran tan fríos con las personas, comprendí porque casi siempre las sonrisas eran tan fingidas y exageradas, pero más que nada, comprendí la frase: 'si no tienes nada buenos que decir, mejor no digas nada'. Ellos no eran estúpidos, si demostraban su desagrado por el evento, lo más probable sería que los mataran._

_Con el tiempo yo aprendí a hacer lo mismo. Conseguí esconder mis sentimientos donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos; usaba una 'máscara' todo el tiempo, nunca dejaba que nadie penetrara el escudo con el que yo me había rodeado. _

_Hasta que llego él._

_Me había escapado de mi grupo de "amigos" ya que literalmente no soportaba sus comentarios superficiales, sus voces chillonas y ese estúpido acento que lograba ponerme de los nervios, un acento que –gracias a los cielos– yo no poseía, aunque sea no tan marcadamente._

_En fin, después de vagar por las calles por no sé cuánto tiempo, decidí ingresar en un local donde vendía varias bebidas calientes y cosas dulces. Al entrar decidí sentarme en la mesa más apartada, donde podía ver todo el local; cuando vinieron a tomar mi orden pedí chocolate caliente y un pedazo de pastel de manzana. Mientras esperaba le eche un vistazo a la televisión y apareció ante mí la imagen de Caesar Flickerman iniciando las entrevistas de los tributos; eché una mirada confundida al ventanal y note que ya había oscurecido sin que yo hubiera sido consiente. Supongo que había vagado por las calles más tiempo del que creí._

_Siempre que veía los Juegos pensaba en lo ridículo que se veía Caesar con sus extravagantes atuendos y que no podía verse más ridículo. Cada año me equivoque, y supe este no sería la excepción cuando vi al popular entrevistador de los Juegos del Hambre en un atuendo fucsia brillante, haciendo juego con sus cabellos y sus labios de un impactante color frambuesa._

_Al ver sus exagerados movimientos no pude evitar soltar un resoplido._

– _¿Qué va a ser el próximo año? ¿Verde neón con brillantes amarillos? –mascullé para mí misma._

_Una silenciosa risa a mi costado me recordó que no estaba sola y que este no era el lugar adecuado para decir este tipo de cosas._

_Alcé la vista y vi a mi derecha a un chico que me sonría divertido. _

–_En realidad, yo estaría más a favor del amarillo limón –susurró suavemente, para que solo yo lo escuchara. Al ver la diversión brillando en sus ojos, no pude evitar sonreír._

_Me tendió la mano._

–_Lucien –se presento._

–_Lavinia –tome su mano e inmediatamente sentí una chispa cuando nuestras palmas hicieron contacto. Levanté la mirada y en sus ojos pude ver que el también lo había sentido; si, se veía sorprendido, pero no aparta su mano, cosa que yo agradecí, ya que extrañamente me gustaba la sensación que producía su cálida y fuerte mano envolviendo la mía._

Suelto un suspiro sin poder evitarlo mientras trato de deshacer el nudo que se me forma en la garganta. Siempre sucede esto cuando pienso en Lucien. Aun tengo marcado en mi memoria el momento en que lo perdí, cuando aquella lanza lo atravesó fue como si mi mundo entero se hubiera derrumbado.

_Después de que mi familia falleciera en un 'accidente', Lucien y yo decidimos que era momento de irnos. Él y yo compartíamos las mismas ideas respecto al Capitolio, y supimos muy bien que lo que les sucedió a mis padres fue algo planeado para deshacerse de ellos después de que se reusaran a ver los Juegos, noticia que se expandió rápidamente por el Capitolio y, si no me equivoco, a algunos distritos._

_Con una sola mirada, Lucien y yo supimos que seriamos los siguientes, ya que nosotros tampoco vimos aquella transmisión, pero como no sabíamos cuando iba a suceder, decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos lo antes posible. Nuestro gran error fue pensar que aun no nos estaban vigilando._

_Habíamos viajado por varios distritos hasta que llego el momento de seguir a pie. Llego el momento en el que nos quedamos sin provisiones, por lo que, en consecuencia, nos quedamos sin energía; Lucien se encontraba especialmente débil, ya que me había dado parte de su ración de comida, alegando que yo lo necesitaba mas mientras ignoraba mis protestas. _

_En ese momento, escuchamos el inconfundible sonido de un aerodeslizador._

_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí la mano de Lucien sobre la mía, arrastrándome a las profundidades del bosque. Luego de un segundo de shock, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas a una velocidad que no creí que fuera posible; tal vez era la adrenalina, el miedo a ser capturada, o el miedo de perder a Lucien, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que en correr sin importar el dolor de mis músculos y pulmones o el latido errático de mi corazón pulsando en mis oídos. _

_Ya no escucho mas al aerodeslizador, pero mis piernas se niegan a dejar de moverse._

_Mis ojos revolotearon entre la maleza y se encontraron con dos pares de ojos grises. Eran un chico y una chica, ambos se parecían mucho y por un instante me pregunté si serian parientes. Ambos se veían obviamente sorprendidos, pero no dieron señal alguna de querer acercarse a nosotros. Quise pedirles ayuda, pero no podía encontrar mi voz, así que como último recurso mire a la chica nuevamente, intentando que viera en mi mirada todo lo que yo no podía expresar con palabras._

_Entonces, como si hubiera sido ensayado, todas las aves detuvieron sus cantos, todas excepto una que recito una sola nota, una nota simple, profunda y concisa._

_Sabía lo que esto significaba antes de verlo con mis propios ojos. Nos habían encontrado. _

_Antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar seguir corriendo, una red se envolvió a mí alrededor, y por más que lo intentaba no podía zafarme. Lo siguiente que registre fue como la lanza atravesó el cuerpo de Lucien. _

– _¡NO! –grite, sin importar el esfuerzo que suponía para mi garganta –. ¡Lucien!_

_Grité, grité y seguí gritando su nombre mientras me subían al aerodeslizador, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas._

_Su cuerpo sin vida subió lentamente, tortúrenme. Cuando sentí el piso bajo mis piernas, aun dentro de la red me arrastre en dirección al cuerpo del que fue mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, mi primera esperanza. _

_Nadie intento detenerme, seguramente disfrutaban mi dolor._

_La sangre salía a borbotones de su herida y sus una vez brillantes ojos verdes, ahora estaban apagados, abiertos, viendo sin mirar. _

Siento como las lagrimas inundan mis ojos, pero no las dejo escapar, al mismo tiempo que intento suprimir un sollozo. No voy a darle a nadie la satisfacción de verme así.

La puerta de la celda se abre bruscamente logrando que dé un salto. Por la puerta emergen dos agentes de la paz, uno a cada lado de Darius, sosteniendo su cuerpo como si temieran que escapara. Resisto el impulso de rodar los ojos. Tanto Darius como yo sabemos que no tiene sentido intentar escapar, lo único que lograríamos seria una golpiza y que nos trajeran de regreso a la celda, o, si tenemos mucha suerte, un balazo en la cabeza.

Tiran a Darius al piso sin consideración alguna, como si fuera una bolsa de basura; aunque, para ellos, probablemente lo es. Espero a que se cierren la puerta y me acerco a Darius, pongo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura e ignorando su mueca de dolor lo ayudo a levantarse y lo encamino a la cama, que consistía en un simple colchón blanco, sin sabanas o una almohada, sobre unos barrotes de metal.

Gentilmente hago que se recueste mientras él se muerde el labio inferior, un gesto que reconozco que hace para evitar gritar de dolor. Recuerdo la mueca que hizo cuando rodee su cintura y apoyo una mano en uno de sus costados, mientras observo detenidamente su rostro. En respuesta consigo que de sus labios escape un quejido ronco y veo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Entrecierro los ojos.

Tomo su mentón con mi mano y hago que me mire.

_¿Fueron las costillas de nuevo? _

Darius pone la cara que solía hacer cuando comenzó a aprender el lenguaje de señas, como si no entendiera lo que le pregunto. Pero el no me engaña.

_¡Respóndeme!_

Me observa con el ceño fruncido durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que, finalmente, asiente.

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer de rabia. Ayer también le golpearon las costillas y estoy casi segura de que tiene algunas rotas; el que lo hagan hoy nuevamente, sin siquiera darle algún tiempo de recuperación…me provoca nauseas. No sé por qué, pero la crueldad del Capitolio me sigue sorprendiendo.

Darius solía ser un agente de la paz, pero ahora eso no parece tener importancia. El me dijo que la razón de su conversión en Avox fue interferir en el castigo de un joven. Al principio pensé que no debería ser motivo de tanto alboroto, pero luego el dijo que aquel joven era amigo de Katniss Everdeen. Entonces todo cobro sentido.

Katniss Everdeen. La vencedora de los Septuagésimo-cuartos Juegos del Hambre, o como es conocida ahora, el Sinsajo. Pero yo la conocí antes, cuando ella no tenía más de 14 años, el día que mi vida dio un horrible giro. Ella fue la última persona a la que vi antes de que me capturaran, y durante mucho tiempo la cupe por no ayudarme a mí ni a Lucien, pero después me di cuenta de que no había nada que ella podría haber hecho; seguramente la hubieran vuelto una Avox a ella también o incluso la habrían matado, a ella y al joven que la acompañaba.

Rompo un pedazo de mi remera y presiono suavemente la tela contra el labio partido de Darius, después contra el corte que hay en su frente y por ultimo llevo el pedazo de tela hacia su nariz que sangra preocupantemente.

Entonces, algo rompe la quietud de nuestras respiraciones. Alguien está abriendo la puerta de la celda. Entra un agente de la paz y yo sé lo que significa. Vienen por mí, ya que siempre que vienen por Darius aparecen dos agentes. La mirada de este hombre tiene tanta maldad y disfrute que me hace pensar que es probable que no vuelva a pisar esta celda. No con vida.

Volteo la cabeza y se, cuando veo el miedo en sus ojos, que Darius noto la mirada del agente también. Darius y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, nos apoyamos el uno al otro en los momentos difíciles, así que intento ser fuerte, pero una lágrima se escapa de mi ojo derecho y Darius la seca con su pulgar suavemente. En su mirada veo el dolor, la desesperanza, la furia y la aceptación de lo que va a ocurrir, él sabe que no voy a volver.

Me inclino para darle un beso en la frente como despedida. Me pongo de pie y no volteo, porque sé que me derrumbare si lo hago.

El agente de paz me dirige a una habitación de tamaño regular, y al igual que mi celda, es de un antinatural color blanco brillante. La única diferencia que hay con mi celda es que, en lugar de tener dos camas, esta habitación tiene una única silla que tiene ataduras en los lugares donde van los brazos y las piernas. Con solo una mirada sé qué tipo de silla es: una silla eléctrica.

Me posicionan en la silla y noto que frente a mi hay un ventanal negro que muestra mi reflejo. No tengo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, ya que el agente de paz termino de atarme y abandona la habitación.

Lo único que hago es cerrar los ojos y esperar el último latido de mi corazón.

* * *

**N/A: Hice este OS porque siempre me sentí intrigada por Lavinia y la razón que ella tubo para escapar del Capitolio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este invento de mi loca cabeza.**

**Dejen comentarios! Todas las críticas son bienvenidas.**

**-Euge.**


End file.
